1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an intelligent network system wherein a client unit and a server unit are connected to each other over a network. The network may stably provide a service to the client unit even if the server unit that is providing the service to the client unit does not provide the service any longer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a component-based software architecture, communication between components is of importance to overall system stability and performance.
A conventional method of dealing with a malfunction and improving performance of the component-based software architecture including a plurality of service providers, each of which provides the service to the service consumer, may include allowing the service providers to manually prepare for such malfunction.
For example, while the service consumer of the client unit receives the service from the service provider of the first unit in an intelligent network system including a client unit and a server unit networked to the client unit, if an unexpected problem occurs between the client unit and the first server unit, if a problem occurs in the first server unit, or if a problem occurs in the process that executes the service in the first server unit, the intelligent network system can allow a corresponding server unit to continuously provide the service using the copy process that pre-stores respective service providers in different server units. In other words, the copy processes are respectively pre-stored in several server units, so that the server units can stably provide the service without any problems.
However, in order to prepare for a malfunction of the server unit that is currently providing the service, the above-mentioned method has a disadvantage because the copy process must be pre-stored in each available server unit for dealing with any malfunction of the server unit currently providing the service. If the number of such server units is considerably high, the copy processes must be pre-stored in many server units to solve such a malfunction, resulting in greater inconvenience of use. If any one of the server units does not have a copy process, it is impossible to guarantee a persistent service and stability. Furthermore, although one client unit is disconnected from all networks and the remaining server units can be made available, it is impossible for the remaining server units to receive any services.